


The War on Reality

by FeigningMischief



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Imagination, Poetry, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeigningMischief/pseuds/FeigningMischief
Summary: A poem about growing up and why it sucks...?





	The War on Reality

As a kid, I was proudest of my creativity,

I built worlds inside my head and treasured the ability

To reach beyond reality.

 

I don’t read as much anymore,

And though I find other ways to fill my time

I am homesick for a fantasy universe.

 

I’ve never moved house before

Never had to move away from friends next door

But I imagine that it stirs the same nostalgia

Tugs on the same heartstrings

To remember the places where you learned so many things

 

But memories are fickle things,

Tickling the fancy of your mind

Fantasizing sweeter times, pickling things in gold

Truth be told they’re nickel.

 

But did you know the 1913 Liberty Nickel is worth over 3.7 million dollars

With that, I could buy 80kg of gold

That’s approximately 400,000 carats

So don’t let anybody ever tell you that fantasy is not a precious resource.

 

It's the force that drives me; fantasy is my homeland

I will fight for it.

Tucked between turrets of dreamsand

Smuggling contraband fables to allies

'Cause in our eyes the most valuable currency

Is whimsy; I promise it's not as flimsy as it first may seem

 

You see to dream is to arm your mind with wit and flair

Beware he who enter there

Because in the war against reality

The Boogeyman is on my side

And when he's involved, you can run but you can't hide.

No, you cling to your life and hold on for the ride.

And at night, when you spy something from the corner of your eye

Something that puts your adrenaline on standby,

 

“It's just a shadow.” You dismiss

You don't acknowledge that something is amiss

Because your ignorance is your bliss

But what you don't know is that you just missed

Your abandoned imaginary friend giving your forehead one last kiss,

 

Then stepping between you and the adult mentality,

Protecting you from its regime of brutality,

Becoming just another fatality in the war on reality.


End file.
